Shoes, Bags, Boys     & Weddings
by Isabel B. Lupin
Summary: UA. Lily, Marlene e Samantha são tres amigas inseparáveis morando em Londres. Mas com a chegada dos noivados e casamentos, as três tem que se virar pra deixar tudo em ordem antes que percam a cabeça.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: alooha amiguinhos e amiguinhas, titios e titias, vovós e vovôs, cães e gatos, pulgas e... pulgos.**

**Estou aqui para apresentar *rufa tambor* (rufa? Palavra escrota. Rufa. Rufa. Rufarufarufa. Rufa.) a nova historinha que surgiu na minha cabeça depois de ver **_**Better With You**_** e **_**Noivas em Guerra**_**...  
Espero que gooostem e só avisando, eu usei as duas personagens principais que já existiam na visão do povo: Lily Evans (James Potter) e Marlene McKinnon (Sirius Black), porque achei que não deveria mexer NESSAS histórias (e também porque eu realmente gosto da idéia de um mini-Harry existir, apesar de não ser fã do Harry...), mas como o Remus é um perdido (#faaato) eu fiz uma OC pra ele, que vem a ser Samantha Roberts. Só pra constar, essa história não vai ter James e Lily morrendo com o titio Voldie e nem Marlene sendo uma perdida que nunca existiu e q tbm foi morta. Até porque, é UniversoAlternativo (UA) então é mais uma historinha pamonha sobre a vida deles um pouquinho mais velhos... ok, chega. Boa leitura :D**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Capítulo 1. Lene ganha O anel._

- Lily, você está sendo imatura e boba, tem que parar de se preocupar com essas coisas, garota! – Marlene reclamou, engolindo uma colherada generosa de sorvete de flocos.

- Mas Lene! – Ela choramingou. – Sammy, diga pra ela que ela não entende!

- Lily, você realmente está sendo muito maníaca quanto a isso. Você deveria parar um pouco e descansar seu cérebro de todas essas coisas. James vai pedir sua mão quando ele estiver pronto!

- Fácil pra você dizer, você já tem um anel no seu dedo. – Lily apontou o anel brilhante no dedo de Samantha.

As três estavam sentadas em uma mesinha de sorveteria. Todas as quartas-feiras era dia de ir em uma sorveteria de Londres. Quando uma delas não podia ir, sentavam na frente da TV e comiam em casa.

Samantha tinha os cabelos loiros caindo em cachos até sua cintura. O cabelo claro e a pele morena davam a ela um ar Californiano. Os olhos eram inteiramente negros, não se diferenciava a pupila da íris. Das três amigas, ela era um pouco mais baixa do que Marlene e mais alta do que Lily (o que não era difícil). Ela usava um shorts jeans claro e uma blusa regata comprida verde com o mundo estampado. Na cabeça, um boné vermelho e branco dos _Yankees_. Ela tinha um anel brilhante e enorme em um dos dedos.

Marlene era a mais alta das três. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho escuro liso que ia até a metade das costas. Os olhos eram castanhos claros e ressaltavam com a pele branca dela. Ela usava uma camiseta de mangas curtas branca com os dizeres _"Eyes Up Here " _com uma flechinha apontando pra cima e uma calça jeans escura skinny.

Lily era a mais baixinha de todas. Tinha o cabelo ruivo cacheado preso num rabo-de-cavalo que caía sobre o ombro. A pele branca estava descascando no nariz e nas bochechas sardentas dela, graças ao sol de Londres. Ela tinha olhos verdes e grandes que cintilavam de preocupação. Usava uma regata de babadinhos verde que realçava os olhos e uma saia preta de cintura alta.

As três amigas tinham 24 anos cada uma e Lily e Lene tinham seus namorados, com exceção de Samantha, que já estava noiva.

- Mas não é justo! Se Samantha já vai se casar, por que eu não posso? – Ela armou uma carranca.

- Lily, querida, James vai te pedir em casamento, você só tem que esperar.

- É verdade. A não ser que você fique grávida e force um casamento, mas isso seria ridículo. Certo? – Sam automaticamente se arrependeu de sugerir isso.

- Eu poderia...

- Lily, corta essa! – Marlene raspou o resto de sorvete do potinho. – Você não precisa de um anel no dedo nem um casamento chique pra ser feliz! Você já tem o James e a gente, o que mais pode querer? – Ela sorriu.

- É, e você sempre vai... – Sam olhou pra algo atrás das duas. – Ei, olha os três lá...

Lene e Lily se viraram ao mesmo tempo pra trás, procurando eles. Os três estavam na frente de uma vitrine, a vários metros de distância, conversando e debatendo sobre alguma coisa.

Samantha sorriu por dentro quando viu o pontinho brilhante no dedo de Remus.

Lene correu e se jogou nas costas de Sirius, enquanto ele simultaneamente segurava as pernas dela.

Lily e Sam chegaram um pouco depois.

- Então, o que fazem por aqui? – Lily deu um selinho em James e ficou abraçada nele por um tempo.

- É, achei que essa fosse a nossa rua, sabe, vocês garotos não gostam de compras... – Samantha franziu o cenho.

- Ah, estávamos fazendo uma coisa importante, aqui...

- O que estavam fazendo de tão importante? – Marlene perguntou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius.

- Nada. – Sirius pigarreou. – Então... Vamos pra casa?

Marlene se jogou no sofá, em casa. Ela ligou a TV no DVD e começou a assistir.

Ela, Lily e Sammy tinham comprado apartamentos no mesmo prédio na Oxford Street**¹**em Londres. Lene vivia no décimo andar, Lily no nono e Sam no oitavo. Elas geralmente ficavam na casa de Lily, conversando, mas hoje Sirius insistiu que eles fossem pra casa direto.

Ela botou pra tocar o DVD de _House_ na TV, enquanto se acomodava no sofá e bebia uma cerveja direto na garrafa. Sirius se sentou do lado dela.

- Então, Lene, precisamos conversar...

- Shhh, espera! – Ela mostrou a palma da mão aberta pra ele enquanto pegava o controle e pausava o episódio. Ela recolheu a mão. – Sim?

- Então, eu estava pensando... A quanto tempo a gente se conhece, mesmo?

- Ahn... Eu não sei, desde os... 12 ou 13 anos, eu acho. Por quê?

- Eu acho que a gente... Bem...

- Ah. Céus. Você ta terminando comigo, não ta?

- _**O que?**_ Não! Lene, pelo amor de Morgana, cale a boca uma vez na vida e deixe que eu fale, ok? Obrigado. Então, nos conhecemos a alguns bons anos... a verdade é que eu não sei como fazer isso.

Ele pigarreou algumas vezes.

- Sirius. Desembucha. O que foi, antiga namorada _atrasada_ ou o que?

- Lene, cala a boca. – Ele riu. – Você fala demais.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão, ficando de frente pra ela. Ela deixou o queixo cair desesperadamente, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- Lene – Ele pigarreou, balançando o cabelo pra frente, fazendo cair nos olhos. – Lembra quando a gente começou a morar junto e você trouxe todas as suas coisas e eu fiquei assustado de tantos DVD's que você tinha?

- E eu com a quantidade de bebida que você tem. – Ela deu um risinho de nervoso.

- É... Bom, a verdade é que, conforme o tempo foi passando, eu percebi que, se for pra passar todas as noites da minha vida até eu ter uns 100 anos desse jeito, bebendo e vendo séries horríveis e sem sentido...

- É sério, parece que você está terminando comigo.

- Lene! – Ele riu – Cala a boca! Como eu dizia... Se for pra passar o resto da minha vida fazendo isso, acho que eu posso superar, desde que você esteja comigo pra me explicar o nome de todos esses personagens. – Ele abriu a caixinha contendo um anel brilhante e grande (maior que o de Sammy, o que era quase impossível) e colocou na frente dela. – Marlene McKinnon... Quer se casar comigo?

- Eu já te disse que se você prestasse mais atenção nas legendas e menos nas mulheres que aparecem, você saberia quem é quem e...

- Lene! Pelo amor de Morgana, responde logo antes que eu te drogue e case com você em Vegas.

- Aimeudeusdocéu. Sim, sim, sim, milhões de vezes sim.

Ela abraçou ele, e ele colocou o anel no dedo dela.

- E que tal se a gente fosse agora... – Ele nem terminou a frase.

- AH MEU DEUS, PRECISO MOSTRAR ISSO PRAS GAROTAS! – Ela gritou no ouvido dele, o deixando parcialmente surdo, enquanto levantava e saía correndo pra fora do apartamento, deixando a porta aberta.

Ele ficou ali sentado no chão por alguns segundos. Lene voltou ofegante e parou na porta.

- Você não vem? Acho que você deveria contar pra eles também, não? – Ela arrumou os fios de cabelo fora do lugar.

- Ah, claro. – Ele massageou o ouvido surdo.

Lene bateu na porta do apartamento de Lily, pois sabia que os gritos iriam chamar a atenção de Sammy, que iria vir correndo achando que tinha algum incêndio ou coisa assim. Sammy sempre foi a mais desesperada.

- Lily, atende, droga! – Ela berrou, ainda sorrindo bobamente.

- Já vai, já vai. – Ela respondeu com uma voz meio torta.

Ela atendeu a porta, afobada. Estava usando uma camisa de botões larga azul de James, por cima da lingerie branca. Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

- O que foi agora? – Ela ajeitou o cabelo emaranhado.

- Ah, céus. – Sirius cobriu os olhos, rindo. – Ponha uma roupa decente quando for atender a porta, mulher. Faça o favor.

- Sirius, cala a boca. – Lene falou ainda sorrindo sem parar. – OLHA! OLHA! OLHA! OLHA!

Ela gritou, pulando e balançando a mão na frente de Lily, como uma maníaca. Lily segurou o pulso dela, olhou por 1 segundo e depois começou a pular e gritar histericamente, junto com a amiga.

- AIMEUDEUSVOCERECEBEUUMANEL, AIMEUDEUS, AIMEUDEUS! – Lily gritou, pulando.

- EUSEIEUNEMACREDITOAHMEUDEUS.

- O que diabos ta acontecendo aqui? – Sam chegou, com um copo de Milk-shake na mão, Remus atrás dela.

- . – Lene gritou pra ela, balançando a mão com o anel.

- AH, MEU DEUS! – Ela gritou de volta, não pulando por causa do Milk-shake na mão. Ela olhou pra Lily, que tinha parado de pular pra respirar um pouco. – Céus, Lily, tudo bem que o momento não foi muito bom, mas uma calça ia bem, não?

James saiu de um dos quartos, usando uma calça jeans escura, com o peitoral super-definido a mostra. Fazia sentido, afinal, Lily roubara a camisa.

- O quê? Quem morreu? – Ele abraçou Lily por trás. Incrível como eles não se desgrudavam nunca.

- Lene ficou noiva. – Sam entrou no apartamento, seguida por todos eles. Lene ainda dando alguns pulinhos e Lily colocando uma calça de moletom.

- Então era isso que vocês estavam fazendo na nossa rua? – Lene se sentou no sofá, admirando o anel brilhante no dedo.

- É. Comprando o seu anel. – Remus se sentou no braço do sofá, com Sam no colo.

- Vocês sabiam e não nos contaram nada? – Lily se fez de emburrada. - Não podem fazer isso, vai contra todas as regras da... vida.

- Regras da vida? Claro Lils, claro... – Sirius bufou.

- Ah, antes que vocês tenham um treco, eu tenho que anunciar uma coisinha também. – Sam se levantou do colo de Remus.

- AI MEU DEUS, VOCÊ TA GRÁVIDA? – Lily berrou, cobrindo a boca.

- EU SABIA! AH MEU DEUS, VOCÊ JÁ FOI NO MÉDICO? – Lene gritou de volta.

- Já escolheram o nome? E se forem gêmeos? Meu Deus, imagina que fofos, duas coisinhas loiras e...

- Ei, eu quero ser a babá oficial de um deles! E do mais bonito. – Lene se prontificou.

- Chega, chega, chega! Suas loucas. – Sam fuzilou elas com o olhar. – Não estou grávida e não vou ter gêmeos e você não vai ficar com o mais bonito, Lene. É que, bem... Eu e Remus marcamos a data do casamento.

- SÉRIO? – Lene e Lily começaram a confabular sobre o vestido e a cerimônia, quando Sam deu um peteleco nas duas.

- DA LICENÇA? Obrigada. Como eu ia dizendo, como vocês estão carecas de saber, todo casamento tem uma Dama de Honra. E... eu vou ter de escolher uma de vocês. Ok, tchauzinho.

Ela puxou Remus pra fora do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não seria fácil escolher entre uma das duas amigas.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**¹ ****: **_Oxford Street é a rua mais badalada de Londres, é onde se concentra a maior variedade de lojas possíveis, se quer fazer compras, tem que ficar uma tarde inteira lá. __**(Uia, tem uma loja de brinquedos de 7 andares, babei *3*)**_

**Solsustenido da minha vida inútil, alguém me dá um intensivão de aulas sobre como terminar um capítulo? Obrigada, beijosmeliga u^u**

**Entoms, primeiro capitulo, nenhuma review (duvido que mude isso lá no segundo/terceiro) então não tenho nada pra falar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: ÊÊÊÊÊ, capítulo 2 já negada, resposta de reviews no fim do capítulo (AIMEUDEUSAIMEUDEUS, EU TENHO REVIEWS *dança macarena eternamente*)**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_Capítulo 2. A Dama de Honra_

Lily, Lene e Sam se reuniram na casa de Lily de manhã, uma sentada em cada cadeira em volta da mesa redonda de madeira da cozinha dela. Lene e Lily continham uma expressão feliz pra quem tinham lutado pra ser Dama de Honra.

- Chegamos a uma conclusão. – Lene disse feliz, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos fazer um jogo. Do tipo Casais VS. Casais. Será eu e James contra Lene e Sirius. Você e Remus farão perguntas mirabolantes sobre cada um de nós. Cada dupla vai ter que responder perguntas que falam da dupla adversária e conforme acertos ou erros, acumulam pontos. Assim, quem ganhar, é a Dama de Honra. – Lily sorriu, alegre.

- Ótimo! Mas quando a gente começa, então? – Sammy ficou feliz por finalmente ter algo pra fazer.

- Assim que convencermos os dois a participar. – Lene sorriu.

- Boa sorte pra vocês. Não acho que vai ser fácil.

-X-

- Mas Siriuuuuuusss. – Marlene choramingou.

- Leeeneeee! – Ele repetiu o choramingo. – Eu me recuso a participar dessa guerrinha infantil. Se você quiser, participe, não me sinto muito feliz participando.

- Mas por favor! É só por hoje! Por favor! – Ela amarrou o cabelo num coque sem amarrador.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – Ele pegou uma garrafa de água da geladeira e tomou enormes goles.

- Por favor, _Sisiiiiiix_. – Ela fez um beicinho, se colocando de frente pra ele.

- Só se você prometer parar de amarrar o cabelo desse jeito. Prefiro você de cabelo solto. – Ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo dela, fazendo o coque desmanchar.

- Ok, ok. Eu prometo. Então você vem?

- Vou pensar. – Ele alisou o queixo como uma longa barba imaginária.

- Mas eu prometi! – Ela mostrou a língua pra ele. – Por favor, só por hoje, por favor por favor!

- Eu vou, mas se ficar chato, vou embora. – Ele por fim cedeu.

- Prometo que não vai ficar chato. Se você errar, mato você.

- Ótimo. – Ele riu.

-X-

Lily se sentou no sofá, enquanto James fazia um omelete para o almoço. O cheiro invadia a casa. James era um excelente cozinheiro, sendo que Lily era um zero à esquerda no fogão. Só sabia colocar coisas no microondas.

- James... – Ela suspirou.

- Sim?

- Hoje vamos fazer um jogo de perguntas e respostas, pra ver quem vai ser a Dama de Honra de Sammy. Pra isso, a gente vai precisar de vocês.

- Pra que?

- Ah, você sabe, sem vocês, homens, não temos nada, nenhuma razão pra viver e nenhuma comida pra nos sustentar, oh, pobres mulheres que não tem um homem. – Ela dramatizou, fazendo James rir.

- Não sei... Isso parece perigoso. Sabe, quando mulheres brigam, não é muito legal se meter no meio.

- Ah, James, só hoje, vai! Aposto que Sirius vai estar aqui. E você não quer perder pra ele, quer? Céus, você vai deixar ele pensar que é melhor do que você?

- Bom... – Ele pensou por um momento. – Você tem razão. Não podemos perder para aqueles dois. Vai ser onde?

- Na casa da Sammy, daqui a pouco. – Ela sorriu, feliz.

- Vou estar lá. Pode deixar.

-X-

Os seis se reuniram na casa de Sam e Remus às seis da tarde. Estavam Lily e James em um canto da sala, cochichando e treinando loucamente **(N/A: em homenagem.)** sobre a outra dupla.

Lene e Sirius estavam mais relaxados, fumando na janela, porque Sam simplesmente _odiava _o cheiro da fumaça dos cigarros e a sujeira que faziam.

- OK, muito bem, podemos começar? – Sam se prontificou, se colocando exatamente no meio da sala. Cada casal se sentou num sofá e Remus se colocou atrás dela. – Muito bem, nos cartões vermelhos temos James e Lily e nos verdes Lene e Sirius.

- Por que o nosso é vermelho e o deles é verde? Eu gosto de verde! – James embestou. **(N/A: nossa, essa palavra existe o.o)**

- Oras... Porque sim. Vermelho me lembra o cabelo da Lily e verde me lembra a Lene.

- Por que verde lembra a mim? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah. Sei lá. Acho que você tem cara de verde.

- _Cara de verde? _Que tipo de pessoa tem cara de verde? Ai, meu Deus, eu tenho cara de verde?

- Não é cara de verde, você tem cara do tipo de pessoa que gosta de verde. Ou não, tudo bem, erro meu.

- Ah, ta... – Ela pareceu se conformar.

- Ok. Vamos começar por quem? – Remus deu uma espiada nas cartas na mão de Sammy.

- Par! – gritou Sirius.

- Ímpar! – James berrou de volta.

- James, querido, se ele é par você naturalmente vai ser ímpar. – Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Rápido antes que eu escolha quem começa. – Remus falou, se colocando no meio dos dois. – Vitória de Sirius, vocês 2 começam.

Sam deu uma pigarreada forte e selecionou uma ficha vermelha. **(N/A: entenderam, né? Os vermelhos são informações sobre a lily e o James, e o verde sobre a Lene e o Sirius...)**

- Lene e Sirius... A pergunta é... – Ela fez uma pausa de suspense. – Com quantos anos Lily quebrou um membro e qual membro foi esse? Valendo!

Remus ligou o cronômetro, empolgado.

- 7 anos, a perna esquerda! – Lene gritou, desesperada. Remus parou o cronometro.

- ÓTIMO! Muito bom. Agora, Lily e James... – Sam fez uma pausa enquanto Remus anotava os pontos em um quadro negro. – Quem foi a primeira pessoa famosa por quem Sirius ficou apaixonado platonicamente? Valendo.

- Lindsay Lohan. – James gritou, rindo alto.

- Sério? – Lene olhou pra ele, risonha.

- Ei, ei, calem a boca, foi a muito tempo, quando ela não era viciada em drogas e totalmente alcoolizada, ok?

- Lene e Sirius, próxima pergunta! – Sam esperou Remus marcar os pontos. – Hum, vamos ver... Com quem foi o primeiro beijo de James? Valendo.

- Ah. – Lene e Sirius se olharam por um momento. – Petúnia Evans. – Disseram em coro.

James corou, escondendo a cara em uma almofada. Lily o fuzilou malignamente com o olhar.

- _COM QUEM? _- Ela gritou, boquiaberta.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**N/A: ÊÊ, acabei mais um, pra felicidade do pessoal (: **

**Aimeldels, eu tenho reviews, morri *-***

**Ok, vamos responder :D**

**Zix Black:**** aah, minha primeira leitora, que orgulho *-* Aiiin, que bom que gostou do capítulo, fez o meu dia mais feliz, acredite! *-* Ah, pode aguardar, elas não vão destruir os casamentos, mas quanto à brigas não garanto nada viiu! Ah, continue lendo, vou postar com freqüência (tentar pelo menos)!**

**Thaty :**** Ain, brigadinha por deixar review, taa? Considerada *-* Continue lendo e deixando reviews, pra eu saber que você acompanha, ok? Ah sim, Better With You é muuito legal *-* adorei... beeijos, continue lendo *-***

**E, além das duas reviews, quero agradecer à ****Viic M.**** que não deixou review, mas me favoritou, assim como a ****Mrs. Mandy Black****, que classificou minha história nos **_**"Story Alert"**_** seja lá o que isso signifique (: obrigada às duas de qualquer jeito**

**E como parece que ganhei o Oscar, agradeço às pessoas (só 1 na verdade) que me pressionaram **_**loucamente**_** pra que eu escrevesse esse capítulo e à Nizz Wolf das ****Girls 'n' Roses**** que me esclareceu o nome da Petúnia (que eu não lembrava se era Petúnia. Haha.)**

**OOOK, beijitchos e até o próximo :***


End file.
